ninjitsusentaitokusouldierfandomcom-20200215-history
Dave Felis meets Oliver and Company
Dave Felis meets Oliver and Company is the next crossover movisode adventure in the Dave Felis' Adventures Series. It takes place after the events of Dave Felis vs Sly Cooper Trilogy as the team tried to get their post-hero retirement restored ever since Diamon Ryugu's destruction. Plot Immediately continuing the story from where Brandon Hedgehog discovers his parents will and starts living in Toontown, Brandon accidently trips over a dimensional fence and lands in the Dave Felis Universe. As Dave and his team come out of their base in Knothole (which was conveniently located near where Brandon landed) and Brandon notices them and says, "Team C.A.T. Long time no see." Ryo responds, "It's only been one gap between this episode and last episode since we last saw you." Then, Jake asks Brandon how he got into the Dave Felis dimension. Brandon says that he accidently tripped over a dimensional fence and landed in the Dave Felis dimension. Then, Masami asks Brandon what's been happening in the Tokusouldier dimension. Brandon responds, "The superhero business has been a little slow ever since we defeated the Syndicate of Evil, but I'm not complaining. ("Geee, I WHY?" Jake whispered.) With all the extra time I gained, I've been able to come up with alot more ideas for me and my team." Team C.A.T. examines the pile of ideas Brandon had with him. Cleo says in awe, "You came up with all these ideas in the amount of time we're implying went by?!?!" Brandon admits that his team helps. Suddenly, Brandon notices that Ryan is being relatively moody and asks what's wrong. Ryan says that he wishes his brother was still alive. Brandon offers a way to help. He collects one of Brian's original animation cels, some ink and paint, and uses a multiplane camera to re-animate Brian. With time, Brian remembers everything that happened to him and his disintegrated doppelganger from the previous episode and regains his BistoSilver powers. Ryan thanks Brandon for reviving his dead sibling and states that he owes him one. Brandon says, "No problem. We heroes need to back each other up, right?" Then, Brandon decides to go back to his dimension. Jake offers Brandon a role in the Dave Felis series as a regular character. Brandon appreciated the offer, but decided to think about it in his dimension. As the Team were playing video games, Rena interrupts and told the team C.A.T. to start training again to prepare for Daimon Ryuu's return to the Earth as well as the Baireno, but ever since the Baireno fled and the Dragozaurs defeated by Brandon, the team have been out of the job ("Don't you mean extinct?" Jake asked). Rena lectures the team on "not putting off onto tomorrow what can be done today", saying that there are remaining secrets to the Dino Knight's Legacy that Brandon hadn't noticed. Yet, the gang tried to discuss a plan involving Kin Einmortal. Danny felt that they always had to wait for Kin to show up, so he feels they should attack Kin directly. Their meeting is interrupted by Ryan, bringing word that Will Harangue (whom they hated when he nearly tried to cause C.A.T.'s reputation to decrease) was killed in which Ryan believes it was Bill Sykes who was the cause of it (since Sykes and Ryan's father Tony were at a rivalry over the best technology), sending the Dinotarium to a state of panic. The out-of-shape team then were about to travel to New York City to find and interrogate Sykes, only to discover that Dave is missing. They were soon shocked that Dave was on a honeymoon with Kitty. It had been seen that Dave and Kitty were married in the epilogue of Dave Felis vs Sly Cooper Trilogy and had found peace for now, at least. Meanwhile, an orphaned kitten named Oliver is left alone after his fellow orphaned kittens are adopted by passersby and he wanders the streets by himself. The next day, he is tricked into assisting a laid-back dog named Dodger into stealing food from a hot dog vendor. Dodger then flees the scene without sharing his bounty with Oliver. Dodger eventually arrives at the barge of his owner, a pickpocket named Fagin, along with his meal, to give to his friends: Tito the Chihuahua, Einstein the Great Dane, Rita the Saluki and Francis the Bulldog. Oliver sneaks into their home, located below the city's docks, and is discovered by the dogs. After a moment of confusion, Oliver is then received with a warm welcome. Fagin, owner of the dogs, comes in and explains that he is running out of time to repay the money he borrowed from Sykes, a ruthless shipyard agent and loan shark. Sykes' Dobermans Roscoe and DeSoto attack Oliver but the cat is defended by Fagin's dogs. Sykes tells Fagin the money must be paid in three days, or else. Fagin and his pets, now including Oliver, hit the streets to sell some shoddy goods and perhaps steal money. Oliver and Tito attempt to break down a limousine but the plan backfires when Oliver accidentally slipping on the ignition key and falling over the dashboard and Tito being electrocuted by the cars' wires, causing the car's electrical system to go haywire, and Oliver is caught and taken home by the limousine's passenger Jenny Foxworth and her butler Winston. Jenny's parents, being rich, are away traveling the world and she adopts Oliver out of loneliness. Georgette, the family's pompous and pampered poodle is enraged and jealous by Oliver's presence and wants him removed. Dodger and the others manage to locate Oliver, and with help from Georgette they remove him from the house. Oliver later explains that he was treated kindly and did not want to leave, much to the shock of Dodger who felt that Oliver was ungrateful, but allows him the opportunity to leave. However, Fagin arrives, having surrendered to his fate, happened to have held Oliver who was about to leave. Fagin then discovers Oliver has been taken care of by a "very rich" owner from Fifth Avenue, and attempts to ransom Oliver so he would finally pay back Sykes, whom he later informs of his plan. Meanwhile, Jenny discovers Fagin's ransom note, and attempts to meet Fagin's demands, escorted by Georgette. Jenny then meets with Fagin, initially oblivious that he had ransomed Oliver. Fagin, bothered by his conscience after realizing how downhearted Jenny was, changes his mind about the ransom and gives her Oliver back freely. Suddenly, Sykes comes out of the shadows and kidnaps Jenny, intending to ransom her. Dodger rallies the dogs and Oliver to rescue Jenny from Sykes, but the animals are confronted by Sykes and his Doberman dogs after they free her. Fagin then arrives at the scene and saves the group with his scooter and a chase follows through New York, and right into the subway tunnels. Sykes, driving like a maniac, pursues Fagin through the subway. Jenny accidentally ends up on Sykes' hood, and Oliver and Dodger attempt a rescue. Roscoe and DeSoto fall off the car in a struggle and die when they fall onto the train tracks. In an almost suicidal move, Tito takes control of Fagin's scooter as Fagin attempts to retrieve Jenny, and Tito drives the scooter up the side of a bridge as Sykes' car drives straight into the path of an oncoming train, obliterating Sykes and sending him and his car toppling into the Hudson River. Dodger and Oliver managed to survive the train collision and are reunited with Jenny and the others. Later, Jenny celebrates her birthday with the animals, Fagin and Winston. Oliver opts to stay with Team C.A.T. since he had to be with his family Trivia Brandon will guest star in this as he is able to ressurect Brian Oliver turns out to be Danny andSawyer's Son. Category:Crossovers